fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rac Ward/The Resistance Needs A Game Changer
Since the show began I have been wondering how much longer will units such as the Second Mass or the Vermont Militia will continue to last against the Overlords. Humanity is essentially fighting an enemy we know very little about and this enemy has so far managed to cripple the most powerful military juggernaut on the planet i.e. the United States Armed Forces. The strategy demostrated by Colonel Porter in Season One was to defend Boston from the aliens and concentrate what little military resources that are left to concentrate there. I thought this to be immediate folly, the functioning military or what is left of it is severly crippled without the usage of modern weapons such as tanks, aircraft and ballistic missles. The resistance is armed with various types of small arms from civilian hunting weapons such as rifles and shotguns to antique military rifles like the M1 Garand and its carbine counterpart to modern military M4s, M16s, and AK-47s. They also use RPG's and AT4s to bring down mechs and alien aircraft. Also the resistance should make usage of older military tech prior 1960 like Sherman tank from the Second World War or other military hardware that doesnt have alot of computer tech in it. It has been pure luck and resourefulness that has kept the resistance going as long as it has but I feel its a matter of time before the resistance fails. The resistance instead of concentrating and wasting what military resources are left to defend cities like Boston or Charleston should instead take to the hills and conduct a guerrilla war against the Overlords. Why head south to another city to defend and waste resources when they could have headed north into either the Adirondack Mountains of Upstate New York or the Green Mountains of Vermont to conduct a guerrilla war. From what we know there is an active resistance movement operating in Vermont against the Overlord forces. Vermont is a very remote place that even the aliens would have a hard time finding the resistance. Also what is needed now is a game changer, the resistance has already taken the first steps in adapting alien tech with Pope developing mech metal rounds in order to kill the Mechs which aren't damaged by most types of ammunition that is available to the resistance. In one of the recent episodes in the Second Season it was revealed that there is an active skitter resistance against the Overlords, rightly Tom doesn't believe Red Eye because of his experiences in the war. However if this isnt a ruse or Overlord plot this might be humanities best chance of defeating the Overlords because the skitters would have tactical knowledge of what the Overlords military capabilities are and what their overall motivation was for invading the Earth. Also the skitters might know of a way to reverse the effects of the EMP that the Overlords used to fry the modern electronics that were in use before the invasion. This could give the resistance and whats left of the US Government access to the large nuclear stockpile in the United States and access to tanks, jets, and ships. Also it is possible that there are some of these systems are still operational because of usage of EMP resistance bomb shelters. Humanity or whats left of it is living on borrrowed time, we need find away to regain the military technology we lost and use it against the Overlords. If we cannot do this then we need to adapt their technology and use it against them, with the help of the skitter resistance if it exists. We shall see if the resistance can hold on against the Overlords once we fully understand what we are dealing with. Category:Blog posts